


Obey Me: Kinktober 2020

by theblackdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackdash/pseuds/theblackdash
Summary: Writing Prompts for Kinktober 2020.Prompts and the Character for that prompt will be listed in the chapter titles. All the prompts are written as Reader/Canon Character.This is my first time doing writing prompts and I wanted to challenge myself.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, beelzebub - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 224





	1. Hand Jobs / Solomon

**Author's Note:**

> This is to challenge myself as a writer. Not betaread(we die like the hornies that we are). 
> 
> Tags will be added as we continue with the chapters/prompts. 
> 
> Thank you so much for visiting and giving this a read.

You find it difficult to focus. The sound of your ragged breathing much too loud in your ears, but not loud enough to overpower the squelching of your hand as you give Solomon a hand job. Despite the circumstance you two are in, he still smiles placidly as he stares at you, looking far too unaffected to your liking. 

Only the sound of his ragged breathing betrays him. 

You grip him a little tighter, your pace a little faster, just so you can see him break even just a little bit. He smirks, as if he knows what you’re attempting to do. He probably already knows what you were intending. Solomon bucks into your hand. You gasp, feeling your ears burn hot. 

The chuckle that leaves his lips is a little husky. 

Your legs close, trying to ease the pressure building within you as he fucks into your hands. You tighten your grip for him, and pump him up and down as he chases his pleasure between your hand wet with lube. Solomon hisses. 

You sneak a glance of him. Heat coils in your core as you see his normally pale complexion flush a beautiful pink from his arousal. His hair is curling gently over his sweaty forehead, and his eyes have fallen shut. He looks beautiful. But still far too controlled for your own liking. 

The urge to leave marks on his pale skin is strong, and you don’t resist it, your lips latching on to his neck. Solomon gasps, then groans as his pace becomes frantic. You suck and bite his pale skin, taste the salt of his sweat and feel him shudder beneath you. He cums, only a silent groan and the wet heat spilling onto your hands as evidence of his pleasure. Your skin feels too tight and too hot as you wait for him to come down. 

After a pause, Solomon chuckles.

“Leaving marks, are we?” he pulls back, his soft white hair clinging messily on his sweat-soaked skin. 

Suddenly, he twists and you find yourself staring up at him. “Perhaps I should do the same for you,” he says with a wicked smirk on his lips. 

And he does leave marks on your skin as he returns the favor.


	2. Lingerie / Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to challenge myself as a writer. Not betaread(we die like the hornies that we are).
> 
> Tags will be added as we continue with the chapters/prompts.
> 
> Thank you so much for visiting and giving this a read.

You find yourself inside Lucifer’s room, staring at a black box with a red ribbon sitting on top of his bed. Lucifer told you earlier that he would be working a little late and explicitly said for you to wait for him in his room. Blinking, you wonder if this is the reason why he said to wait here. 

You stalk towards the box, eyeing it a little suspiciously. He never mentioned any specific orders about opening the gift, but neither did he say to not open the gift. If he really wanted to surprise you, then he would have hidden it from you. And if he did not want you to open the gift... Well then, you’ll gladly accept any punishment he’ll give. And so with a devious glint in your eye, you loosen the ribbon and open the box and blink.

It’s lingerie. 

While wearing lingerie for Lucifer was nothing new between the two of you, it was always you who bought them. This is his first time giving you lingerie. Something warm tingles through your body at that thought. Slowly, you take out the beautiful piece from the box and gasp.

The dark reds contrasting the flesh-tone of the bra, the sparkling red rhinestones dripping down, almost as if blood is spilling from your skin. The thong and the straps are also covered with the same blood-red rhinestones. It is absolutely stunning. 

You feel giddy. Your hands run through the soft fabric reverently. Images of how when Lucifer will see you in this and how you know that he will be unable to control his more feral side once you wear this beautiful piece makes your body hot. You hurry to take off every article of clothing you have on and wear the lingerie. When you finish, you flush in delight to see that the whole thing fits you perfectly. Your toes curl in excitement.

Suddenly, the door swings open. You startle, whip your head to the direction of the sound and see Lucifer standing outside of his door. His lips curl in delight, eyes darkening at the sight of you, almost as if he was expecting to see you like this. 

“It appears that I too had a present waiting for me in this room,” he says. The door shuts with a resounding shut. He stalks towards you like a beast cornering his prey.

“Shall I open my present?”


	3. Voyeurism / Belphie & Beel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to challenge myself as a writer. Not betaread(we die like the hornies that we are).
> 
> Tags will be added as we continue with the chapters/prompts.
> 
> Thank you so much for visiting and giving this a read.

It’s been talked about before, Belphie knows this. Many times, in fact. And yet the sight that greets him still shocks him into breathlessness. Your lover being fucked from behind by your brother, Beel. 

Heat rushes to his cheeks and cock.

Belphegor stands transfixed, the door to the attic where he had planned to take a nap in is slightly ajar. Just barely showing how Beel who is mostly clothed and your lover who is practically naked save for their shirt. It’s animalistic.

Belphie’s cock twitches, hardening even further at the erotic site of the two people who he cares for in the throes of pleasure. With his palm, he presses down on his clothed dick to ease the pressure. 

The twins’ lover lets out a hoarse cry as Beel begins an even faster pace. Beel pulls their hair back, and their tongue lolls out and eyes roll back. The sound of skin slapping seems so loud in the quiet hallway. Yet it only serves to excite Belphie more. 

He unzips his pants, shoving his hand inside his underwear and grips his length from the base. Belphie tries to hold back the groan at the erotic sight, but begins pumping his cock, matching the pace of their fucking. 

Soon, the sounds of their cries start to grow louder and higher, their pace becoming less coordinated and more frantic. Beel thrusts harder, a snarl curled on his lips. Your lover shouts.

“More! Harder!”

And Beel was always one to deliver. Their lovemaking is brutal, and  _ fuck _ isn’t that hot? Belphergor’s underwear is undoubtedly ruined, wet with so much precum leaking from his tip. He pumps his cock faster, and faster and then the two lovers cry. Belphie barely makes it in time to grip himself and stave off his own orgasm. 

It’s so loud he wonders if anyone downstairs could have heard them. 

Beel collapses atop his partner, barely holding himself up from crushing them with his large frame. It’s at that moment that Belphegor pushes open the door. The two lovers startle, looking to where the sound is and stare at Belphie’s figure. 

He takes out his cock and pumps himself slowly. 

“We’re not done yet,” he says and walks towards the two.


	4. Nipple Play / Simeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to challenge myself as a writer. Not betaread(we die like the hornies that we are).
> 
> Tags will be added as we continue with the chapters/prompts.
> 
> Thank you so much for visiting and giving this a read.

You moan at the first touch on your nipples. It was just a graze, but with how long Simeon has been teasing your chest, you are at the cusp of begging him to touch you more. You do feel a small sense of satisfaction at feeling his hardness behind you. 

“Do you like that, Starlight?” he asks. 

“More, p-please!” you beg. The pad of his finger presses more firmly down your nipple, rubbing it back and forth. It’s more, but not enough. Never enough when it is with him. 

“ _ Please! _ ” you cry, kicking your legs in frustration. 

“Is this not enough?” he asks, a teasing lilt to his voice as he presses just a little harder.

“M-more!” you beg again, shaking your head as you grab his wrists. Whether it is to stop him or urge him to do more, you aren’t sure.

You hear him hum thoughtfully behind you. Then he changes your position, letting you lie down on the bed as he covers you with his own body. Simeon gives you a look, eyes dark with lust, then lowers his mouth onto one nipple. 

A breathy groan escapes your lips as you feel his hot mouth on your nipples that have grown sensitive from teasing. He brings his other hand up to roll your other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

He drags the flat of his tongue while twisting the other with his hand. Heat coils in your core. The feeling is electric. Simeon sucks hard before releasing your now red nipple from his mouth. Then he blows cool air onto it, making them prick into hard nubs.

You’re a wreck as he smirks down at your shivering form. 

“Do you think you can cum just from this?” he asks, though you have a feeling that he’s not wanting an answer.

You groan weakly instead as he towers over your body and begins the same treatment to the other nipple. He is merciless.


	5. Morning Sex / Lord Diavolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to challenge myself as a writer. Not betaread(we die like the hornies that we are).
> 
> Tags will be added as we continue with the chapters/prompts.
> 
> Thank you so much for visiting and giving this a read.

Consciousness comes to you slowly in sweet kisses sprinkling all over your neck and back. A sigh leaves your lips as you smile. You hear an amused laugh from behind you and you hum in contentment. Sleep still mostly clings to you but the gentle persistence of your lover is slowly waking you up.

You don’t mind it.

“Good morning, love,” Lord Diavolo greets you. His voice is still wonderfully husky; he probably just woke up himself.

“Morning,” you mumble sleepily, still refusing to open your eyes and allowing yourself to luxuriate in the softness of the sheets and the sweetness of your lover's kisses.

Lord Diavolo’s hands caressing your torso gently as he continues to lay kisses on your neck. Then he begins sucking on your skin as his large hand travels slowly down. You gasp as you feel his fingers touch your opening and enter you.

He moans.

“You’re still wet from our lovemaking last night,” he comments, voice turning into gravel.

You bite your lips, and then turn to look at him. With half-lidded eyes, you whisper to him hotly. “You can just slide your cock right in.”

He _growls_.

And it is an easy slide. His large cock enters into your still wet and tender hole as he spoons you from behind and lifts your leg. You hiss, feel your body accept his cock slowly. There is a good kind of ache as your body is slowly being split open. 

You feel complete.

It feels like forever before he stops and lets you adjust to the size of him. His body flush against your back. You slide your hand down between your legs, where the two of you are connected physically. A moan passes your lips to find that he is still not all the way in. No matter. It won’t be long until he can fully sheath himself inside of you.

For now, he fucks you sweet and slow until all of him is inside of you.


	6. Toys / Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to challenge myself as a writer. Not betaread(we die like the hornies that we are).
> 
> Tags will be added as we continue with the chapters/prompts.
> 
> Thank you so much for visiting and giving this a read.

“Grab my fingers,” you hear Satan command. 

You feel him move his hands to yours where they are bound over your head. You grab onto his fingers and he hums his approval. For today’s scene, you stand naked with hands bound by rope that is hanging from the hook up in the ceiling, and your eyes are covered. 

“Does it hurt?” he asks. 

“No, sir,” you reply. You make sure to let your touch linger a little as he pulls his hands away. He chuckles and pulls away. Then you squawk inelegantly when you feel Satan pinch your ass. 

“That was cute, but best behave from here,” he laughs and you hear him shuffling somewhere behind you.

“I didn’t do anything,” you claim as you pout exaggeratedly.

“I disagree,” he chuckles as you continue to hear him rummage through your toy box. “And you know that I know that you did that on purpose.” The sounds of things being rummaged through stops and his footsteps draw closer to you.

You feel him press a dog clicker to your hands as he reminds you of the rules once again. One click for yes, two clicks for pause, and three clicks to stop the scene together. You open your mouth at his request and feel him fastening the ball gag to your mouth. A shudder runs through your body, anticipation already coloring the air.

“Is my baby ready?” Satan asks and you hear the tell-tale hum of a vibrator turned on. 

You whine and nod. Then feel the press of your favorite toy on your nipples first. You gasp, chest rising and you try your best to not squirm. He hums and lowers the vibrator, dragging it to your ribs where it’s surprisingly sensitive. 

It’s a slow tease but you know that by the end of it, he’ll be fucking you hard enough that the ball gag might not even matter anymore.


	7. Glory Hole / Asmodeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to challenge myself as a writer. Not betaread(we die like the hornies that we are).
> 
> Tags will be added as we continue with the chapters/prompts.
> 
> Thank you so much for visiting and giving this a read.

Normally, this type of nightclub would be the last place you would ever go to. 

Keyword: Normally

But you think that after all the sleepless nights of studying, of the stress-filled days chasing deadlines for projects, and you think that you deserve to let loose. Even if letting loose means going to a nightclub, hearing word from the patrons that there is a room just for gloryholes, and finding the said room.

The place looks clean with stalls lining the room and being divided into pairs. Each pair of stalls has a drawing of a side silhouette of someone standing, and someone kneeling. You look for the furthest pair of stalls and head inside the one kneeling. The stall is clean, with a cushion on the floor just in front of the gloryhole, and shelves lined with lube and condoms. 

You perch on the cushion, making yourself comfortable and then wait.

Not too long, you hear the distinct sound of the door opening and closing, and footsteps. The stall door beside you opens and closes with a click. You are soon greeted at the sight of expensive looking trousers, and a hand unfastening it. The color of the nails are familiar to you as the being feeds his flaccid cock into the hole.

You gasp at the size of him and your mouth waters as you grab at his cock. You hear him take a sharp breath as you work on trying to get him hard. 

“Wet my cock with your mouth, baby,” he says, and you definitely recognize that voice. “I want to feel you.”

A smirk makes its way on your lips and then you breath hotly at his hardening cock. It twitches in your hand adorably before you lean forward and take Asmodeus’ cock into your mouth. You groan at the taste of salt on your tongue. 

And you think to yourself that this is going to be a long and fun night.


End file.
